The Herald
by Gree
Summary: When Galactus, Eater of Worlds, descends upon the Imperium of Mankind, an Inquisitor must offer the ultimate sacrifice. Formally called Devourer. Comments welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Obviously I own nothing. If I actually owned Warhammer 40k or Marvel Comics I would not be writing fan fiction.

This is actually an experiment I thought of after watching the old Silver Surfer cartoon. Then I thought about how cool the Silver Surfer fighting the Nightbringer would be. Thus this fic was born.

Warning, I'm not a comics expert, most of my information comes from various wiki's or animated adaptations of things. I might make a few mistakes, but I'm mostly writing this for the Rule of Cool.

Reviews and comments are welcomed.

* * *

**Devourer**

* * *

**Port Maw. Gothic Sector. Segmentum Obscuras. 998.M41**

Inquisitor Mikael Agmar walked down the steely gray hallways of the Capitol Imperialis. The mobile fortress currently sat in the midst of Port Maw's Hive Primaris, a place were the various forces of the Imperium of Mankind gathered to defend their was a planet in which the naval operations of an entire sector where decided. Ships, weapons and men all came from this planet to serve Battlefleet Gothic and the warships of the Segmnetum Obscuras.

And now it was under threat from a foe that Agmar did not even begin to understand. The Inquisitor was of forty terran years, young by Inquisitorial standards, but hardened by his career in the brutal ranks of the Inquisition. Agmar 's lean hawk-like features were obscured by a black rebreather mask. His head was shaven. He wore a billowing grey cloak that obscured his armored form.

Agmar thought back over to the galactic events that had brought him to the port of Battlefleet Gothic. Twenty-seven worlds had been wiped clean of life at the edges of the Segmentum Obscuras. Twenty-seven worlds gone in a period of three years. Some of his colleagues in the Inquisition dismissed them as a result of chaos raiders or xenos pirates. But Agmar had an inkling that something greater and more powerful was at work here. Something that the Ordo Xenos had never experienced before. Agmar had looked over the destroyed planets and realized it was a trail, a trail leading to Port Maw.

In front of him two members of the Lord Marshal's lifeguard raised their hellguns and barred the entrance to Port Maw's command center. In a flash Agmar withdrew his rosette and presented it to the two men. After a moment they bowed and let him in. The chattering of dozens of senior officers filled Agmar's ears as the Inquisitor hurried into the expansive circular dome. The room was filled with Techpriests, Guardsmen, Naval officers and even members from the Adeptus Astartes themselves. The massive gray-armored form of Ragnar Blackmane of the Space Wolves and Vladmir Pugh of the Imperial Fists dominated the room.

Even before he had entered the room Agmar had felt the thoughts of the officers in his head. His finely-tuned psychic senses, perfected by training under the Astra Telepathica, alerted him well to the paranoid fear that the men before him had of the Inquisition, all except the Astartes of course, who had their minds guarded like steel cages.

In the center a white-uniformed man looked up. This was Admiral Yulard, an ancient veteran of Battlefleet Gothic, a figure riddled with augmetics and bio-juvenant treatments to extend his life to nearly four centuries.

''The Inquisition, your presence was unexpected.'' Yulard said slowly.

''I am Mikael Agmar. I have been tracking this threat for three years now.'' Agmar moved over to the nearest holo-table.

''Our cruisers have detected the enemy at the edge of the system, sub-sector. For some reason our augurs did not notice the ship, but our psykers reported a powerful presence aboard the xenos ship,'' reported a naval captain.

''I am aware of this mysterious ship, I believe this ship to be response for the recent loss of worlds along the edge of the Segmentum. Over the months you would notice a trail of destroyed planets leading to Port Maw.'' Agmar pressed a button on the holo-table, bringing up a system map.

''We were aware of the destruction of the worlds, but we are at a loss to explain who had done it.'' Yulard replied. ''I trust you know of the cause?''

' Our records contain no information of such a vessel before, but even I can feel a strange presence here.'' All of a sudden Agmar clutched his head. Nearby astropaths began to thrash in their ammonic containment tanks.

''Our system probes have detected the ship. It's moving at incredible speeds towards Port Maw.'' A Mechanicus techpriest reported in a harsh metallic voice.

''Impossible.'' Yulard looked over the data-streams coming in over the tac net. ''Order the fleet to open fire.

* * *

Outside in the void of space an immense spherical object moved into the system orbit of Port Maw. Immediately the ships of Battlefleet Gothic, the pride of the Segmentum Obscuras, moved to intercept the xenos vessel.

Vice-Admiral Dominicus issued his orders rapidly. Three Emperor-class battleships opened fire with continent-busting lances. The rest of the fleet followed suit. Nova cannons, torpedoes, bombardment cannons and virtually every ordnance possessed by the Imperial Navy opened fire on the bathysphere-esque ship. The ship continued on, ignoring the immense amounts of firepower directed against it. The ship passed through the Imperial Navy's finest and descended down into the planet below with unnatural speed.

There was a flash of energy and the quintet of Ramillies-class starforts that guarded Port Maw were annihilated in a heartbeat, with over a hundred thousand Imperial Navy crewmen lost in an instant. With another flash the planetary void shields were detected and the ship moved in.

* * *

Back in the command center Agmar looked on with shock and awe as the reports came in.

''Impossible. _Impossible_!'' repeated Yulard. His finest warships had opened fire from over sixty ships of various classes and had failed to do so much as scratch the strange alien vessel. Port Maw's defenses, equal to any Imperial fortress world, were taken down instantly.

Port Maw, which had denied the Despoiler during the Gothic War, was broken open casually and easily by this new threat.

''What's the situation Magos?'' Agmar asked the Mechancius servant.

''The vessel is detaching some sort of device. They've punctured the planetary crust. We're registered some sort of strange energy signatures from them.'' reported a tech-priest. Even the normally emotionless being of the Mechanicus sounded shaken.

''Our efforts in space have failed. I suggest we attempt to board the ship.'' Blackmane proposed ,his deep voice cutting over a wellspring of panic emerging from the mortal officers.

''If all else fails we might have to evacuate-'' Pugh began. But then he was cut off by a fresh image.

''Some sort of…. _thing_ is descending from the planet. Our image-transformers are putting it through the machine sprit's data-feeds.'' continued the techpriest. After a moment, the holographic representation of the world's invader appeared.

There was silence.

''What in the name of the God-Emperor-'' began Yulard.

''Russ's balls, that's our invader?''

It was a giant, the size of a Titan. It was a humanoid male, wearing some sort of purple and blue armor. On its head was a helmet that would have looked ridiculous if not for the sheer size of the being. Then, piece by piece, it began to assemble some sort of strange alien machinery.

''That being must be the pilot of the vessel.'' Agmar summarized.

''Then we must kill it immediately!'' Pugh responded.

* * *

Outside, the forces that had been mobilized for planetary invasion hurried to respond to the newest threat. Where they could, Guard and PDF forces attacked the strange machine tendrils gutting the world of Port Maw, unloading all of their ordnance into the things.

The Imperial command's central attention was located firmly on the giant located in the middle of Port Maw's central hive city. The purple-clad giant stoically went to work on the immense machinery, ignoring the approaching Guardsmen. Basilisk batteries from the Cadian regiments and PDF brigades opened fire along entire armored companies of Leman Russes and Hellhound tanks. Land Raiders and Predators from the Adeptus Astartes joined in the firestorm.

The purple clad giant hardly noticed. When the smoke cleared from the devastation, the giant was still present, working on its machinery. Overhead flights of Valkyries and Vulture gunships descended, autocannons, lascannons, heavy bolters and rockets all firing at the xenos being.

All with the same result.

Nothing.

Ragnar Blackmane and Vladmir Pugh led their forces next. Gold-armored Imperial Fists deployed out of their Rhino transports with cold discipline alongside the howling wolf packs of Russ's warriors. Bolter fire splattered off the purple giant like raindrops like lascannons, plasma guns and melta weaponry were brought to bear. Terminators armed with thunder hammers and lighting claws hacked at the giant ankles. The giant merely glanced down at the Astartes veterans and a pulse of energy hurled them back without any movement from the giant.

Staring at the data-feeds coming straight from the Astartes helms, Agmar and the Guard command watched as the being seemed to brush aside the Astartes, as if they were insects and not the Emperor's finest. Ten minutes later, massive forms approached in the distance. The Wolves and Fists pulled back to let the God-Machines of the Mechanicus do their work. The Titans of the Legion Crucius thundered into battle, immense kill-banners hanging in the breeze.

Leading were two Emperor-Class titans. Behind them a dozen Warlords and Reaver Titans moved into formations. Turbo lasers, volcano cannons and Vulcan mega bolters opened fire on the purple giant.

Seeing their weaponry fail yet again, the _Invictus Rex_, an Warlord class Titan moved in. It's immense superheavy-class power fist charging up with energy. It charged into the xenos being and slammed it's fist right into the face of the armored giant.

For a moment the purple xenos actually _staggered_ and gave an echoing grunt. For a moment Imperial spirits were lifted. Then the being righted itself and seemed to glare into the heart of the _Invictus Rex's_ princeps.

It spoke.

''**Begone!''**

With a burst of energy from the being's eyes the _Invictus Rex_ was vaporized. For a grand total of two seconds the _Aquila Rex's_ void shields held out against the blast before being stripped away and annihilated.

One by one the titans of the Legion Crucius fell.

* * *

''Even the God-Machines…...'' Yulard shook his head.

''Unbelievable.'' Agmar muttered. An unfamiliar emotion rose in his chest.

_Fear._

''Our best efforts, and we could only stagger it at best. I can see only one answer to this Inquisitor.'' Agmar felt Yulard's apprehension through the warp.

''Hold off on Exterminatus for the time being Admiral.'' Agmar answered. ''I have one last element in my arsenal.''

''What else could you possibly have?'' Yulard's disbelief filled his voice.

''Something my former teacher would have done.'' Agmar answered.

* * *

A black-painted Imperial Valkyrie soared through the smoke-filled skies of Port Maw's Hive Primaris. Below Agmar, billions of Imperial citizens huddled in fear as countless Guardsmen and Astartes fought against the invading xeno.

Agmar looked over the planet nostalgically. He had been born here among the naval aristocracy once. He had been taken by the Black Ships as an infant and selected by Inquisitor Orslan as an Interrogator and an apprentice. Years purging genestealer cults and tracking down Tau agents in the Eastern Fringe had done much to harden him to the life of an Inquisitor. Agmar fully expected himself to give his life to the Emperor one day, but he had not expected that day to come so soon.

But now he was about to do something that would be considered the mark of a radical. Agmar had known his old master to have dabbled in xenos technologies, but Agmar had never taken the step of actually going as far as radicalism. But now he had little choice. Even the God-Machines of the Mechanicus and the warriors of the Astartes had failed. Port Maw was the keystone of the Gothic Sector, he would not allow it to be destroyed.

''Take us in,'' ordered Agmar. The pilot complied, flying in close. The area around the xenos was deserted, the Imperial forces having pulled back at the request of Agmar to try his last desperate gamble to save Port Maw.

Agmar looked up in awe at the massive figure of the xenos. Seeing in a hologram was one thing, but to observe it up close? That was another entirely. It was huge and forbidding, bearing a sort of regal majesty that few beings could match. It gave no sigh that it had noticed the Inquisitor.

Agmar took a deep breath, going over the disciplinary prayers that he had been taught as a child. He gathered the threads of warp power to himself, forming it into a psychic spear . He commended his soul to the Emperor before throwing his soul at the being.

For a moment he felt nothing, then the backlash came.

Agmar was lifted out of the Valkyrie in a bubble of energy as the being turned to look at him. Abruptly the Inquisitor saw past the image that the being projected and into the true nature of the being.

In that one terrible moment Agmar realized what this was. This was no xenos, but a cosmic force of nature more akin to the Gods of the Warp or even the power of the Emperor himself. This was a being on immeasurable power and knowledge a being as old as time itself.

It was humbling to say the least.

''_What are you!''_ Agmar shouted. He felt blood drip down his nose from the effort to reaching out to the creature. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt he was about to vomit from the strain of his effort.

''**I am Galactus. The Devourer of Worlds, Mikael Agmar of the Ordo Xenos. Your very mind is an open book to me. You are the first being to actually attempt to communicate with me since I arrived in this galaxy in search of new worlds to feast upon.''** Galactus spoke. His voice was deep and booming, reaching into Agmar's very heart.

''I ask you to spare this world, there are many worlds in the cosmos. If this world falls then the entire sector would be overrun by traitors and xenos!'' Agmar begged.

''**Why should I care for the affairs of mortals? All that matters is the hunger. I am Galactus, the end all and be all of the universe. My function is needed, impudent mortal.''** Galactus's voice boomed.

''Is this what you are doing? Consuming worlds?'' Agmar felt his iron will and self-control fraying. He had faced Tyranids and the Daemons of Chaos, but the sheer presence of this being was almost too much.

Images flashed before Agmar's eyes as Galactus looked at him. It was like looking into the heart of the warp itself.

''You hunger, you are a force of nature, I see now. But you have no care for the Imperium or any other faction.'' Agmar said more to himself. He saw the truth of Galactus. He saw the simple desire that powered this god-like being to eat worlds. For all his near-omnipotence, for all his technology and cosmic powers Galactus was a single-minded being with a one-track mind.

And Agmar felt he could use that.

''I know this galaxy. I have access to information about many worlds and races. Spare this world and I will lead you to other worlds. Take me.'' Agmar practically begged. Galactus was silent for a moment, looking him over, judging him.

''**In the past I have often taken on Heralds to seek out new worlds for me to consume. Some required alterations as their compassion proved to be a weakness. Others were too power hungry. Some grew bored and eventually left. It has been long since I have used a Herald, but….''**

Agmar felt himself be enclosed in Galactus's fist.

''**You possess a noble soul, willing to save your Empire and sacrifice your life for the entity that rests on the plane known as Earth. Yet, you are ruthless and have no qualms about sacrificing an entire world. Know this-'' **Galactus began.

Energy flooded Agmar, remaking him and reshaping him.

''**-you will be filled with a small fraction of my own power cosmic, being able to manipulate the power of the universe itself. I will enhance your own psychic mutation and grant you my own protection against the depredations of the Four Powers, who even I must recognize as a great evil in the galaxy. In return, you will seek out new life-sustaining worlds for me to feast-''**

The Cosmic Destroyer paused briefly, searching the mind of the being he held in his fist for a suitable title.

''**-Agmar the Silver Harbringer.''**

The fist opened and Agmar opened his eyes. He appeared to be covered in some sort of silver alloy. His now silver-white cloak billowed out, starlight spilling out as if someone had cut out a living section of the light sky and stitched it to the underside of his cloak. His face was devoid of any features save for a par of glowing gold eyes.

_God-Emperor…..this power_. Agmar thought as he clenched his fists. The power he felt was beyond even his wildest dreams. He felt the very essence of the universe open up to him, the cosmic static of the galaxy respond to his very being.

He floated up, flying independently into the air.

''**Now go my Herald, the hunger grows and I must feed!''**

All across the world of Port Maw, the various machinery disappeared, being transported back into Galactus's own ship. Below, the surviving Imperial troops watched in amazement as a silver light filled the sky briefly before disappearing.

* * *

**Many light-years away.**

Seven hours later a world died.

Callatax VII, was agri world that had given itself over to rebellion and worship of the dark gods. Spurred on by hidden cultists, the population of the world had risen up and slaughtered the Imperial Governor and any remaining loyalists. Great temples had been erected in the glory of the Four Powers.

And now they died. Great machinery now pierced the planet as a silver figure flew through the heavens. The worshippers of Chaos threw every weapon they had at the god-like giant that had finished setting up his machinery, but it was useless. Twenty million worshippers of Chaos perished screaming as Agmar searched off to seek another world, one that was filled with xenos or heretics for consumption. And Galactus followed, uncaring of anything save that the hunger was satisfied.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The premise is simple. Galactus is dropped into the 40k galaxy and starts munching on Imperial worlds. The only way to stop his advance is for a young, radical Inquisitor to offer himself as Herald. He then focuses on leading Galactus to xenos and heretic worlds.

Originally I planned to just drop the Silver Surfer into the 40k galaxy and have no Galactus. But that presented its own problems. Norrin Radd, while I am a fan of him, is not very suited to the 40k galaxy. Even by Marvel standards he's practically saintly. He's Captain Picard with the Power Cosmic. I can't really see him aiding the Imperium or getting involved in the future nightmare of 40k. I can't see him killing. The Surfer like many conventional comic book heroes almost always holds back his full power. I wanted to write about a Herald going about the galaxy and blowing stuff up. The Surfer is more of a philosopher really.

So I decided to just give the Power Cosmic to a 40k resident. Originally I thought about using a Space Marine, but I can't see any Astartes serving a xenos being like Galactus. They are simply too indoctrinated. However a Radical Inquisitor might. Agmar is actually a canon 40k character, however he is only mentioned by his last name as the Inquisitor who purges Ichar IV alongside the Ultramarines. I liked the name and history and gave him his first name, a description and a radical bent. Even his tranformaation into a Herald was a nod to the Surfer.

His Harbinger form is really a mishmash between elements of the original Air-Walker, the Surfer and a 40k Inquisitor. Mostly the latter two, I envisioned him looking like a silvery version of a 40k Inquisitor. Silver armor and a cloak instead of being naked, with wings of fire.

So far this is a one-shot, but I hopefully would continue this fic depending how well it's received. Imagine a Herald of Galactus fighting a Hive Fleet or even Agmar healing the God-Emperor with the Power Cosmic.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, after a rather long hiatus I've decided to post the second chapter as a way to gauge if there is any interest in continuing this.

Also, note I've decided to change the title from ''Devourer'' to the Herald. As this story is more about Galactus's herald than Galactus's himself.

Reviews and comments are welcomed.

* * *

**''The hunger grows Herald. Go!''** said the pillar of creation.

Agmar knelt before the great worldship of Galactus. In his short time as the Cosmic Destroyer's Herald he had seen many wonder held in that immense worldship. Galactus as he learned was quite possibly the oldest creation in the cosmos, an abstract concept of creation itself. Artifacts from billions of years ago where stored in that worldship. Agmar could have spend an entirety just marveling at those things.

But no, he had a job to do.

''Yes my lord.'' He bowed and took flight into the depths of space, leaving the immense worldship behind. Above he opened up a portal through hyperspace and flew through. Agmar still marveled at the immense cosmic abilities he had gained as a result of Galactus's gift.

As a young boy he had always dreamed of flying, not on a craft, but like a bird would. He had used specialized variants of jump packs to achieve a state of semi-flight, but nothing like this. He could travel at speeds that would leave even the fastest Eldar star fighters in the dust. The stars were as open to him as any mortal might have taking a jog.

His own destructive powers where immense. He had tested them out when leading his new master to a new world to feast upon. Cosmic bolts capable of going through the thickest tank armor like paper, the ability to manipulate gravity, magnetism and the elements, the ability to transmute elements….

The last one had been the trickiest to master, rearranging molecules was still new to him. He had first been amazed when he transfigured water into recaf. It was of poor quality, but still it amazed him. He had no idea of what limits he was capable of and the truth he was rather scared to find out what would happen if he truly cut loose. He knew Galactus was immeasurably more powerful than he was, but even Agmar had never seen Galactus use anything more than a tiny fraction of his might.

Currently, he had to feed the World Devourer. He had spent only a short time in Galactus's service, but already he had fed him several worlds, all of them xenos or heretical planets. Agmar discovered he generally had about a month before Galactus wished to feed once more.

The entire galaxy's worth of planets were his to choose from. In a way Agmar held power over Galactus, choosing his meals. Truthfully the only thing Galactus cared about was the hunger. It gave Agmar a sense of pride knowing what position he had.

But Agmar was not stupid. He knew full well Galactus could squash him like an insect of he ever dared to rebel.

But now it was time to choose a world.

Agmar exited from the wormhole in the middle of the Charadon system. Before him was a murky green world. Charadon, the capital planet of the sector that bore the same name. Millennia ago Charadon had been an Imperial sector, before the orks had overrun it in unprecedented numbers.

By the 41st Millennium, the Charadon sector was infested with orks so deeply that not even a full-scale Imperial Crusade could remove them in the foreseeable future. Of the countless billions upon billions of orks warriors, only one held prominence over the greenskin orks, the so-called Arc-Arsonist of Charadon, a title claimed by whoever was the most powerful ork chieftain at the time.

The ork empire in Charadon was easily one of the largest on the Eastern Fringe and a thorn to Imperial interests in that area. It lay close to the realm of the Ultramarines and periodically the sons of Roboute Guilliman would launch assaults to slay any potential leaders that might start an outwards Waaaggh! into Imperial space. For centuries the scions of Ultramar did their best to destabilize the ork hordes.

But now that would no longer be necessary.

The Arch-Arsonist was the chief link in this ramshackle ork empire. Remove him and his capital and the uncounted greenskin hordes would have to turn upon one another in the chaos and anarchy that would follow.

And it was of course quite fortunate that Charadon was a life-supporting world, suitable for Galactus's hunger.

* * *

Agmar sped through the darkness of space at faster-than-light speeds, his cosmically-altered eyes making out the forms of crude orks warships hung over the planet. The largest of them appeared to spot him quickly. Agmar moved in closely.

For a moment Agmar admired the sheer size and power of the ork vessel, despite it's crude construction. Then he felt a stinging sensation. After a moment he realized it was the point defense weapons of the ship that where shootinghim.

Weapons that could shot down an enemy bomber or torpedo where useless against his cosmic hide. For a moment Agmar again marveled at the changes wrought upon him before he smiled and flew in quickly.

_This is where the fun begins…._he thought

He raised his hands and formed a spike of cosmic power, tearing through a section of the immense ork warship. Agmar was like an ant next to a mountain, but the Power Cosmic flared against the ship's void shields for a moment before it broke through the ship's armor itself. A massive wound was torn in the side of the ork warship as Agmar flew into the gaping hold, calmy flying through a ramshackle hallway. Scores of orks were tossed into the screaming void as he passed by, Agmar hardly giving them a second glance.

Another flex of power and Agmar blasted down a bulkhead, then another as he descended into the belly of the ship until at last he hovered in the engine room of the ork warship. Alarms flared as the emergency bulkheads tried to close off the ship form the void. Putrid smoke shrouded a chaotic workplace of engines and ship systems as hundreds of orks looked up at him.

There was a cry of shock and alarm as Agmar saw an ork lift up a heavy stubber and open fire.

Seconds later the rest of the orks followed suit. Tens of thousands of shoota rounds impacted against Agmar, he hardly felt any of it. For a moment Agmar raised his hands and contemplated what he would do.

_Yes, that would work._ He thought.

He focused his power again and after several moments of concentration, superheated the air in the crowed chamber to near volcanic heights. Agmar smiled in cruel glee as hundreds of orks literally melted before his eyes.

A flash of glowing light appeared in his hands as he hurled a bolt of cosmic force deep into the innards of the ork ship, tearing apart the main engine drives of the ork cruiser and reducing the main propulsion systems into molten slag.

''Ave Imperator.'' The Herald smiled grimly as he turned and flew out of the doomed ship.

A hour later the combined fleet of the Arch-Arsonist lay in shattered ruins above the planet. Agmar hovered in the depths of space, arms crossed as he watched the shattered, useless hulks drift helplessly.

The orks where a hardly race, but when you cut the life support and power supply of each ship then each cruiser became quite useless. Agmar's enhanced vision tracked the forms of thousands of dead orks floating in the void, an entire fleet devastated by his mig-

Then a flash of pain filled his senses as he found himself spiraling down into the atmosphere of the planet. After a moment Agmar realized he had been shot at by the defenses on the ground. After he recovered his dazed senses he realized it was probably a anti-ship missile from the ground defenses.

He stopped for a moment. He just survived a weapon designed to kill a battle cruiser. He knew he was resilient, but this…

He dismissed the notions from his mind. _Can't get preoccupied, I really have no desire to test out my durability against anymore orbital defenses, best take them out quickly._

Quickly, the former Inquisitor calculated where the ionic trail of the missile led and flew towards it's launch point. In less than a minute he was flying over the skies of the massive ork city, it was a ramshackle nightmare of accumulated scrap, like a vast junkyard masquerading as a city. The stench was beyond anything Agmar had ever experienced.

Below him where uncounted numbers of orks. Weapons fire hit him from anti-air batteries. Agmar responded by melting them down into their foundations. With that finished, he summoned his powers once more and turned himself into a walking flamer. Silver flames billowed out from his hands.

That silver fire incinerated countless orks in the streets as Agmar flew over the ork city. The Herald heard ork screams as he incinerated them by the thousands in the packed confines of the city. Above more orks swarmed around what appeared to be orbital cannons and their defenses. A force shield was thrown up to stop the attacks as Agmar redirected his powers once more.

He pointed a finger and a torrent of silver fire engulfed the orbital defenses. Agmar watched with glee as the orks were incinerated in the cosmic flames. He had fought alongside the Sororitas and witnessed their glee at incendiary weapons in smiting the foes of the Emperor. Only if they could see him now.

Ork fighters descended from the sky, firing autocannons and missiles at him. He turned and joined them in the air, flying at incredible speeds as he fired bolts of energy and blew them out of the sky, one after another.

Agmar hovered above the burning city below. He was elated by this power he possessed. These orks had been a thorn in the Imperial side long enough. Now it was time to end them. He thought of what he would do to them. Burn them? Hadn't he already done that? Take control of the molecules in the air and flash freeze the remains of the city? He was tempted. Just blow up the entire city into rubble?

Finally he decided on a course of action. Almost absentmindedly he sent the signal to Galactus, a pulse of power to catch the World Devourer's attention over countless lightyears away.

Then, he went to work on the city.

He brought his hands above his head and began to create a vast electromagnetic storm. Dark clouds gathered and whirled above the city as gale force winds snuffed out the flames below. Forks of lightning struck downwards, ripping apart entire sections of said city with the force of penetrator missiles.

Entire chunks of the city where simply blasted away by the force of said storm, most of the remaining orks being caught up by the winds and destroyed by the vast bolts of energy pounding the city itself.

Except for one spot, a massive fortress still standing stubbornly, Agmar looked it over as he landed before it. He reached out, feeling the rippling energy of the void shields that where installed there. It was obviously the warlord's own palace.

He chuckled and reinforced his fists with the Power Cosmic.

He then punched the void shield again and again, the shields groaning under his concentrated assault, the immense energy of his fists slowly weakening the shields with each blow until the shields finally failed.

Immediately hundreds of heavy shootas and rockets blasted at him. A shimmering green force field came into existence as Agmar protected himself. Dust and smoke whipped across the ruined city, but when it cleared their stood Agmar, unharmed beneath his field. Agmar raised his arms and suddenly the temperature of the place dropped dramatically. Hundreds of orks screamed in pain as ice climbed over their limbs. In less than four seconds most of the outer fortress was abruptly flash frozen. Agmar flew up to the battlements and inspected an ork incased in a block of ice. A single swing of his fist shattered the ork into individual chunks of ice.

Agmar smiled and leaned out battlements and walked on.

* * *

He received a warm welcome the moment he blasted his way into the ork throne room.

''I've gotcha now shiny humie! Get him boyz!'' a truly massive ork shouted. The Arch-Arsonist of Charadon was fully twice the twice of a normal ork and practically the size of an Astartes Dreadnought, and armed almost as thick. He was clad in a massive clanking suit of power armor decorated with clan markings and trophies from various races. Bloodied helms belonging to the Ultramarines chapter clanked against his thick armor. His face was covered in self-inflicted burn scars, transforming his green skin into brown lumpy patches of flesh. One arm was a massive claw with a crackling energy field.

Agmar looked around, seeing a dozen ork bodyguards armed similarly to him, each with suits of crude power armor scavenged from dead Ultramarines, power claws, massive chainaxes or captured bolters and flamers. Each was a war-scarred veteran of a hundred battles against rival orks, tyranids and the Ultramarines themselves. Of all the orks on the planet they were the strongest after the Warboss himself.

To the Herald, who had the Power Cosmic, they where insects.

Agmar simply stood their as a bodyguard reared up and hit him with a power claw. Normally said field would be sufficient to carve through Astartes grade power armor, but Agmar felt only an uncomfortable pressure as the claws closed around his neck.

Bringing a hand to the chest of the ork he promptly blasted most of the ork away, leaving only a severed arm flopping to the ground. He leapt up in the air, his form glowing with cosmic power as he smiled.

''You are all going to die, xenos filth.''

With that he superheated the orks heavy armor to the point where screaming orks writhed in molten suits. It was a slow, agonizing death that Agmar was in no mood to shorten, after all these where just xenos.

_''I'LL MOUNT YER SKULL FOR THAT HUMIE!''_ almost two tons of enraged ork and power armor came crashing down at Agmar who simply blew off each of the limbs almost clinically, like a surgeon

''Useless. What a bad joke.'' He sneered as the ork howled in agony and rage. Agmar casually then blew out the roof to the throne room, letting the light shine into the formerly dimly lit place. Then with some manipulation of the gravitational force of the universe, he lifted the ork out of the fortress.

He did so slowly and carefully over the curse of the Arch-Arsonists. Destructive powers he had mastered, but the use of gravitational forces was something he had just started to make inroads to. Eventually he brought the cursing ork into the air above his fortress.

''Do you see that ork?'' Agmar pointed to the form of a massive silver pillar descending from the heavens, the great form of Galactus walked down and began to assemble his energy converter.

''That is the death of worlds, your armageddon of sorts. Now, from looking aboard the computers aboard Galactus's worldship, every race views Galactus differently, in an effort to understand the enormous complexity of the entity before them. I wonder how you see him ork?'' Agmar asked.

He received only a howl of rage in return.

''I see then, well, I must be off, I have duties as a Herald to perform, enjoy what little time you have left.'' Agmar saluted mockingly and released the helpless ork into the ruined city below before he flew off.

* * *

Above Charadon Agmar watched as the world completed its last moments of life. At last the planet began to crack apart as its very life essence was sucked away to feed Galactus. Eventually the planet itself simple exploded.

Agmar of course had flown a safe distance away to observe the event as he had done so many times before. In the minutes beforehand he had defended his master while Galactus had completed his converter and began the process to suck the world dry. Tens of thousands of nearby orks had hurled themselves at him and he annihilated them all. Entire mechanized warbands of bikes and tanks destroyed, even several gargants had proved a momentary hindrance before he reduced them to molten slag.

Eventually once all immediate resistance in the areas had visited ceased, he had flown into orbit to observe the last moments of Charadon. After that was completed he quickly flew to the side of his master aboard the worldship.

Galactus was sitting on his throne, with his hunger now sated. Abruptly Agmar felt the worldship shift as he flew off into an unknown destination among the stars. Agmar approached the Cosmic Destroyer cautiously, head bowed low.

**''You have brought me a great bounty this time Herald. I sense you wish to speak to me. You may do so.''** Galactus said simply.

Agmar licked his lips. Evidently Galactus was in a good mood.

''If I am correct you should be fed well for a month at least. I request some private time my lord. A chance to spread my wings to speak and visit the wonders of the galaxy.'' Agmar said. Galactus was silent for a moment.

**''Your request is granted. But do not forget your duties in the end Herald.''** Galactus warned him.

''Yes my master, I am deeply thankful for your generosity.'' Agmar bowed and then took flight. Behind him Galactus's worldship slowly disappeared from sight as he accelerated. On some level it irked him to kowtow to the great entity, but for the price of powers such as these that kind of action was well worth it.

As Agmar flew through the depths of space, he began to think of what he should do next. He effectively had the next few weeks off. Finding a planet in that time would not be hard. He now had a large amount of time to do whatever he wanted.

He had the entire Imperium to explore-no scratch that, an _entire galaxy_ to explore. The possibilities where dizzying to him.

But then a new thought came to mind. Exploration could wait. He had incredible powers at his command, powers that could be used to help the beleaguered Imperials across the breadth of the galaxy.

Yes, he knew his goals now.

In the distance, a being watched the silver herald disappear from sight. He watched, hidden in the shadow of a nearby asteroid. It had taken great pains to mask itself from the gaze of Galactus and his Herald for the time being.

The entity was old, older than the race of humanity itself. It had drank the lifeblood of stars and devoured entire civilizations. It was one of the last few intact members of its kind. It had known of Galactus when it was young. Once his race attempted to devour Galactus and take his Power Cosmic for themselves.

Those who tried where annihilated and the C'tan kept their distance from the Devourer of Worlds ever since.

This was indeed an interested development, the Deceiver stroked is chin in thought. Yes, he could indeed use this to his advantage…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This chapter took a long time out in coming, so I apologize. Reviews and comments are welcomed.

**6/20/12 Edit: eliminated the bits about the electromagnetic spectrum. Thanks to He Who Sees for informing me on that.**

* * *

The Herald flew through the void as quickly as he could, searching. Galactus had granted his herald cosmic senses to see the ebb and flow of the universe itself. Agmar used said power in order to tap into the Astropathic signals that hurled themselves through the warp. There he would find his destination.

From one, a hive world gripped by deadly riots, another an ork warband was overwhelming an agri-world. In another the Greater Good fought the Imperium to death in another battlefront, and in another….

Yes, here Agmar found his purpose. Here was the greatest of threats he could handle. A horde of metal skeletons been on wiping out all human life on a vital Mechanicus world. Here was a planet the Imperium could ill-afford to lose.

He sped to there.

* * *

A Guardsmen screamed as his arm was flayed molecule by molecule. He walked around, jerking at the stump as white hot pain flooded his nerves before another gauss blast reduced his head into a grinning skeleton.

Tarvas III was hell, Veteran Sergeant Scipio Pullo reflected. The Adeptus Mechanicus had transformed the world into a place of factories and mines over two millennia ago and since them it had proved to be a vital supply link in the forges of the Eastern Fringe.

Little did anyone know that the place had a Necron tomb world under it. The Ultramarines knew of such creatures before, but the Necrons had been only been rarely encountered and only a few survivor usually made it out alive. But Tarvas III was a world that could not fall, and Marneus Calgar responded with all available units. A task force that included the Third and Ninth Companies had been sent along with squads from Captain Agemman's First Company.

Pullo had dedicated his life to the service of the Emperor, long ago, and had since then ascended into the ranks of the First Company. His armor itself was a relic of ancient times, a MK IV suit modified with a double-headed Aquila in the chest plate.

He dragged his power axe through the skull of another Necron. These things where tough, but slow and jerky in close quarters compared to the Astartes. Still they had brought a healthy toll on the Ultramarines. Marsias had fallen protecting civilians, Protas had been slain by a Necron sniper and Tarnax had been killed by several heavily armored Necron skimmer platforms. Apart from him only four others in his squad remained.

Prabian, the Deathwatch veteran and second in command, Marcus the swordsman, Caius in his MK III plate and Darius with his plasma cannon clutched in his massive fists. They were holding right at the edge of the Vedit City defense lines.

Initially the drop had went well, with the Ultramarines clearing out Necron formations around the last few surviving cities, but the Necrons had advanced implacably, driving forth again and again even as they were destroyed again and again by the Ultramarines.

It was like fighting death itself.

So far casualties had been missed by the leadership of Captain Fabian of the Third Company, Fabian, an experienced and cunning warriors, had used all of his own considerable tactical ability combined with the wisdom of the Codex Astartes to deny the Necrons as much as he could.

Unfortunately there was only so much even Astartes could do against a foe that could manipulate time and space itself.

''Bring it down.'' Pullo instructed, pointing a finger at some sort of advancing Monolith in the distance. Following the veteran sergeant's recommendation, two Ultramarines devastator squads rose from cover and pounded it with lascannons and missile launchers.

Initially the Monolith seemed hardly affected, sending forks of lighting into the ranks of the Guard in the nearby trenches, blowing apart scores with each blast. Eventually the damage was accumulated faster than the living metal of the Monolith could take and the thing exploded and phased out.

Silence reigned in the battlefield. Pullo rose, inspecting the defense lines. It was not good. Medics carried away screaming Valhallan Guardsmen away while entire trenches had been annihilated by the Necrons Gauss weaponry. Scores of destroyed Necrons where slowly disappearing from view.

''We are being ground down.'' Marcus stated grimly.

''Then we hold regardless. These people depend on us.'' Caius replied.

''No.'' Pullo spoke slowly. ''As much as I hate to admit it, this war is lost. We have done what he can but no chapter can hold in this kind of situation. Evacuation is the only alternative.'' He said.

''That will be difficult. The Necrons have set up some sort of orbital defense cannons if your scouts are correct. Evacuation via Thunderhawk will be difficult.'' Marcus added.

All were silent at this fact. Around them the remaining Guardsmen and PDF went about their business, checking over wounded and ammunition.

''Brother-Sergeant Pullo, more xenos war machines.'' Came the voice of Sergeant Bracus of the Devastators. Pullo looked out of the trench to observe several large shapes that had just materialized out of thin air about two hundred meters from the Imperial positions. Along with them rank after rank of skeletal metal warriors came into existence, gauss weapons held grimly as they advanced implacably over the distance.

''Sergeant get your Devastators on the nearest Monolith'' Pullo said grimly, slapping a fresh clip into his bolter. The situation looked bad, this wave was much bigger than the last. ''We will-''

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as the nearest monolith simply exploded in a bright flash. For a moment Pullo's polarized lenses where blinded before they adjusted. After a moment he saw only a large crater where the Necron monolith stood.

And something else, a floating silver being. Abruptly below, the Necrons stopped and leveled scores of gauss flayers upwards. Green beams blasted upwards, only to be stopped by a blazing silver force field that had suddenly sprung into existence around the silver being.

Pullo enhanced eyesight saw that the being was some sort of humanoid, covered by some sort of shimmery silvery cloak. He saw it lift two argent limbs before they cracked with purple energy. Then he was blinded again as a vast storm of plasma and silver fire washed over the Necron phalanxes. Coruscating bolts of energy arced over the plains, tearing into the living metal of the Necrons as an amazing spectacle occurred before the Imperials.

In less than a minute the entire Necron force was simply obliterated by an incredible force.

''Blood of Guilliman!'' Pullo heard Marcus swear over the vox system. Pullo saw the silver being turn around, give a sardonic wave before flying into the distance. After a moment Marcus stood still, taking in the miracle he had witnessed.

He then wisely opened up a vox link to the command channel. His Captain had to know about this.

* * *

''Come again?'' Captain Fabian of the Third Company asked.

He was a cobalt giant, clad in blue power armor trimmed with crimson red and gold. A white cloak was slung over his shoulders, bearing a crimson Ultramarines symbol. His armor was ornate, boasting images of gilded eagles and lions along with handcraved litanies from the Codex Astartes. He bore a finally balanced sword at his side, a gift from Marenus Calgar himself.

''The thing came and destroyed the assault wave threatening us. A silver flying being destroyed them with some sort of energy ability.'' Pullo reported.

Fabian glanced to Chaplain Atticus and Epistolary Vibian. Was Pullo suffered from some sort of insanity or taint? Surely only an Alpha Plus psyker had the kind of power he claimed to destroy that many Necrons that quickly.

''Captain I-'' Vibian clutched his skull. A thin trickle of blood came from his nostril as he took a deep breath.

''-I sense something.'' Vibian explained.

Fabian nodded. Vibian's scrying abilities were second only to that of Chief Librarian Tigurius himself. He trusted his words there was something strange on the planet. Some powerful daemon or Necron weapon perhaps?

''Captain's he here.'' Vibian said suddenly.

''What do you mean here?'' Fabian asked suspiciously.

Suddenly the wall of the Administratum center exploded in. The building that Fabian had chosen for his command post was as sturdy as any Imperial dwelling, but eventually something had burst through the anti-aircraft network surrounding the place.

Immediately a glowing silver figure appeared before Fabian. Immediately the five bolters of Fabian's command squad swung up and opened fire. Round after round impacted against the figure in a series of blazing flashes to little effect.

To Fabian's surprise the silver figure cough and gestured to them.

''Are you done yet?''

Fabian recognized the voice

He looked the figure over. The figure appeared to be…human? Or at least humanoid. Then after a few moments he recognized the face as one form his past.

''Inquisitor Agmar!'' Fabian asked in cautiously. He knew the Inquisitor from a prior campaign against the Tyranids.

''In the flesh, or so to speak.'' The argent figure nodded and flew down with a light thud.

''What happened to you? Why are you here?'' Fabian asked.

''It's…really too long of a story to tell. Suffice to say I need you to stay out of my way for the time being.'' Agmar told him.

''What do you mean?'' Fabian questioned.

''I'm here to turn the tide, and I don't want any of your people getting caught in the crossfire.'' Agmar explained.

''Crossfire?'' Fabian asked.

''You'll see.'' Agmar told him.

* * *

The Deathlord stood silently in the depths of the tomb, his metallic form motionless. His eyes glowed with cold green embers as he watched the various images portrayed at the holo-screens, all of them depicting a single figure.

''It is like one of our own Star Gods my lord.'' came the mechanical deathly whisper of the High Cryptek, who shuffled forward, ancient raiments clinking against his metallic skeleton. The High Cryptek's form bowed before the Lord of the Tomb World.

''This is troubling.'' The Deathlord, said in a voice as icy as the grave itself. For one of the Phaeron caste to admit that was certainly a sign that the Necrons were surely threatened. So far the campaign here on this world had been relatively easy, first they had risen from the ground below and slaughtered the weakling human vermin en masse before the blue-armored warriors arrived. True, those blue-armored superhumans had actually slowed down the Necron advance significantly.

But then this silver-skinned stranger had arrived, utterly gutting the Necron advance. The Deathbringer had only seen its power in the likes of the C'tan at the height of their power. Its advance troops had been utterly annihilated.

There was only one thing to do.

''Cryptek. Awaken the Nightbringer shard.'' The Necron Lord said.

''Are you sure that is wise? We may not be able to control the garment of the Reaper God.'' The Cryptek questioned. The malevolent gaze of the Necron Lord turned at him. The Cryptek scuttled back in fear.

''Do as I command. Awaken every warrior unit available as well.''

* * *

Agmar flew through the skies, his cosmic senses searching for the arrival of the Necrons. To his enhanced superhuman senses locating beings was almost pathetically easy. He had already seen Fabian withdraw his battle brothers and Guardsmen within the defensive lines. Clearly the Ultramarine had taken his words to heart.

Now he had the Necrons to deal with. In the skies were dozens of sleek Necron aircraft heading towards them. They opened fire, emerald gauss beams blazing out to strike at the Herald. Agmar ducked and weaved between the beams, his owns fists glowing with the Power Cosmic.

He blasted the first Necron fighter out of the sky, reducing it to flaming pieces as he fired off another series of blasts, shooting down Necron fighter after fighter. With the next in line, he summoned the Power Cosmic experimentally and enveloped the fighter in it, manipulating the its structure and transmuting it from metal into stone. The fighter dropped into the ground below, shatter into a dozen pieces.

Now with the Necron aircraft annihilated the Herald turned his attention to the Necron warriors below, who were now appearing out of the ground. Hundreds upon hundreds of them, with almost a dozen Monoliths appearing.

Agmar affected the earth below, causing the very ground to collapse beneath the Necron warriors in a miniature earthquake, casting hundreds of them into the earth below. Blazing arcs of emerald gauss energy flared out from the monoliths, staggering him as he was struck repeatedly. He turned his attention to those next, summoning up immense energies he fired bolts of cosmic force into the Monolith.

Here a Monolith was blown apart by cosmic force, another was destabilized by a miniature singularity and imploded. Another was thrown into orbit by manipulating the local gravity.

Agmar almost didn't notice the warscythe that bit into his side.

Pain. He actually felt real pain for the first time in his tenure as Herald as the warscythe cut through his side. He whirled around, spotting the deathly form of a Necron lord standing on some sort of floating war chariot. The lord's bladed scythe dripped with luminescent silver-white blood as he raised the polearm again.

Agmar fired a bolt of pure cosmic force at the Necron Lord, but the beam seemed to pass right through the lord as his vehicle. The form of the lord seemed to shift insubstantially as the lord raised an arm and dozens of Necron Heavy Destroyers flew up. In a microsecond all of them blasted at once, a hundred gauss beams driving the Herald right into the ground below.

In agony Agmar could almost feel the surface of his silver skin starting to peel off as the Necrons blasted him over and over again with the most potent weaponry they had at their disposal. Again, he actually felt pain.

But only for a few moments.

The ground below erupted in a bubble of cosmic energy as Agmar erected a force field around himself, blocking the beams as he rose rapidly. Before him the lord charged again, warscythe readied as dozens of Wraith and Heavy Destroyers rushed him.

Heavy Destroyers blasted as his shield while intangible Wraiths attempted to slip in like ghosts. The Destroyers were the easier part, using the Power Cosmic to scatter them thousands of feet apart was easy by manipulating the gravity around them. The Wraiths were harder, as they shifted in and out of this dimension.

But perhaps if he could affect himself….

Agmar could actually see them on a variety of energy spectrums as they shifted. He could sense things as no mortal could possible do. So he saw the Wraiths shifting and decided to initiate them. Manipulating his own form he dove at them.

If the Wraiths still had emotions, they might have been surprised as the now phase-shifted Agmar struck them head on, his cosmic fists tearing them apart with his bare hands. Powered by the fabric of creation itself, Agmar dove into Wraith after Wraith after Wraith.

Behind him, the Necron lord dove at him, warscythe raised, Agmar twisted into the air as the dimension ripping blade missed by inches. He then pressed a palm to the Necron Lord's head and blew its head off with a burst of modulated cosmic force.

To Agmar's surprise the head and upper torso flowed like liquid metal as the Necron Lord reformed before his eyes. Agmar's gaze turned to the glowing orb set in the Necron Lord's chest that screamed to Agmar's cosmic senses.

As the Necron Lord raised its scythe again Agmar grappled with his phase-shifting form in the air before ripping out the Resurrection Orb with a concentrated burst of the power cosmic before crushing the orb in one argent fist. A second later Agmar disintegrated the Lord.

Silenced reigned over the battlefield as Agmar looked around, the Necron forces reduced to shambles. He crossed his arms, gazing over at the broken host that would have annihilated this world has he otherwise had not intervened.

Then he stopped it he air as he sensed something. A powerful force building up below. A powerful cosmic force that even his senses could not fail to detect. He uncrossed his arms and readied himself as the ground exploded in darkness.

A single ghostly shape rose up from below. It was a pale withered humanoid shrouded and hooded in dark robes, a twisted counterpart to Agmar's own silver-skinned glory. Its eyes were black soulless pools of hatred. It was like staring into the face of death itself. This was the essence of the Nightbringer, the Necron's Star God of Death.

Agmar swore as it raised its ghostly scythe and charged forward.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next up, a Herald of Galactus vs the Nightbringer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter. I admit I took some liberties with the abilities of the C'tan here. The way they are described in the fluff is considerably more badass than their tabletop rules. The C'tan at the height of their power could consume entire stars and make black holes, so I've written the Nightbringer to reflect that.

* * *

The gods clashed in the air of Tarvas III. The Nightbringer's cosmic scythe tore wounds in Agmar's hide as the silver-skinned Herald punched repeatedly at the C'tan's face with bolts of cosmic force, ripping open wounds of his own.

For the first time since he has received his powers Agmar was facing someone who was every bit his equal. This was the pure essence of a C'tan, unfettered by the prison of a necrodermis and fully glutted on the souls of countless dead Guardsmen. This was a being of cosmic powers of his own to match the varied abilities of the Herald. Early in the fight Agmar had tried to transmute the C'tan in something less dangerous, only to be shut down by the C'tan's own powers.

Worse, the Star Vampire was seemingly trying to feed on the Power Cosmic itself. Agmar could feel it gnawing on the very edges of his being, trying to glut itself on the power of Galactus himself. It was all he could do to keep his form together. He had to prevent the Star Vampire from seizing said power. If the Nightbringer had the Power Cosmic…

Then things would truly be bad.

''_**Ah, a Herald of the Cosmic Destroyer. Your soul will be the sweetest of them all!''**_ the Nightbringer spoke in a deathly wail. His scythe ripped at Agmar's stomach, spilling out another gout of silver-white blood as Agmar doubled over.

''I will not hear your blandishments daemon!'' Agmar smashed a two-fisted blow into the star god before firing off a massive blast at the C'tan below, a massive cosmic explosion filled the air, waves of roiling energy shooting out for miles.

Twenty miles away the Ultramarines saw a massive cosmic force flare into existence briefly. Librarian Vibus screamed in pain as he clutched his head, his psychic presence reacting violently to the sheer presence of the two great beings fighting it out. Agmar clutched at his stomach and looked it over curiously, observing his own altered blood for the first time. It was silver-white, with a faint bluish tint, not the red blood of a human. Would be even qualify as human anymore?

He banished those thoughts as the Nightbringer rose from the mile-deep hole in the ground below, its black tattered robes trailing behind it. It's corpse like face spit open into something resembling a grin.

''_**I am no daemon of the warp. I am death little one!''**_ the Nightbringer flew at Agmar, scythe raised as Agmar paused for a moment and then flew up. He did not dare cut loose in the atmosphere, he may very well destroy the planet and kill those he was trying to protect.

Faster and faster did he shoot through the atmosphere, his own cosmic cloak trailing behind him as the Nightbringer followed, fanged jaw hyperextended to reveal the black pit within. His guess had worked. Agmar knew the hungry C'tan would follow him. Agmar pushed his speed past the planet below and past the Ultramarine battle barge until he stood past the moon of Tarvas III itself, his fists enveloped with cosmic energy as the Nightbringer flew at him.

With a burst of cosmic power, Agmar crafted a sword of silver fire, a weapon of his own to counter the C'tan's reality warping scythe. The two met in a vast explosion of energy, sword and scythe clashing together again and again.

''_**We did not expect the World Developer to come to this galaxy again. But his heralds would make a satisfying meal.''**_

Agmar cut and cut the Nightbringer, driving him back as best he could. He stared into the corpselike face of the star god who raised one hand and summoned forth a miniature black hole that quickly expanded rapidly into the void. The Herald jerked in the void of space as the black hole began to suck him in. Quickly he uses his own Power Cosmic to reverse the singularity before he could be sucked in fully. Rapidly the black hole shrank and disappeared. Agmar barely had time to react as the scythe cut at him again, ripping a huge hole in his chest as he fell back. Agmar raised his sword to block another blow before kicking out at the Nightbringer, sending the star god flying into Tarvas III's moon.

The Nightbringer slammed down thousands of miles into the moon below. Agmar paused for a moment to reseal his wounds. This was a fight that perhaps he could not win with pure brute force alone, something that troubled him. He had to think of a plan to take out the C'tan somehow. Transmutating it would not work. If he could he would open a singularity inside the C'tan, but that would be countered by the C'tan's own powers. Winning by brute force itself was questionable.

Below, the C'tan rose and sighted its prey. Agmar flew away even further, collecting even more cosmic energy in his fists as he prepared to turn about and fire at the Nightbringer. The Nightbringer as well seemed to prepare itself. Two massive bolts of cosmic force collided tougher in the void with a cataclysmic explosion. Right now Agmar generated the force of a small star to take out the C'tan. As the cosmic energies cleared, the Nightbringer rose up, one arm missing from the shoulder down.

Slowly, the Herald watched as the star god began to reconstitute itself, feeding off on the cosmic energy around it. Quickly, Agmar shot forward, preparing to do something he had never done before with his powers. The C'tan raised its scythe with its other hand and flew to meet him, eager for another final clash. Agmar collided with him, trying to concentrate even as he grappled with the C'tan, hands locked around the Nightbringer's neck.

With some concentration Agmar ripped open a portal to the warp itself behind the Nightbringer. Rapidly Agmar shoved the C'tan off of him and blasted the star god into the portal with all the power be could muster. Agmar watched as the star vampire's dark form disappeared under the countless arms and tentacles of the daemons of chaos. Quickly as he could, Agmar closed the portal around the star god.

Agmar hung there in space, strangely exhausted, much of his energy siphoned away by the star vampire's hungry attempts. He stood there and contemplated his victory for a moment, waiting nervously almost for the Nightbringer to appear again.

He waited for almost a half hour, his body absorbing the sunlight in system and converting it into energy for the Power Cosmic. Eventually he decided to leave, the Nightbringer was not going to come back. The warp would hold him.

Quickly, Agmar shot off in the direction of Tarvas III again at a comfortable cruising speed.

* * *

The Herald hit the atmosphere and continued on to drill through the earth below. Agmar plunged through miles and miles of earth and dirt to reach the place where he sensed the Necrons had prepared their own forces.

Finally he emerged from his tunneling to arrive in some sort of vast cavern. Eerie green lights shone from below as thousands of Necrons milled about and looked at him. Steadily, gauss blasters were raised and fired at the Herald. Agmar summoned force a vast force field to surrounding himself as he promptly unleashed a massive blast in all directions, burning down hundreds of Necrons with silver fire and tearing apart with in shows of magnetic force.

He flew onward, sighting the central Necron tombs and repair centers. He focused his powers and blew those to bits, destroying thousands of Necron warriors still in stasis. He glided through the air, firing off blast after blast, gutting the heart of the Necron complex.

_How long has these beings rested here?_ He thought. Perhaps millions of years? They were an ancient and mighty species and had they been allowed to roam free would have surely conquered this world and the others in this sector with an army of this size.

Below, some sort of gold-armored Necron priest attempted to capture him in some sort of device, possibly some sort of dimensional shifting weapon to cast him a nanosecond out of time. But Agmar was far too quick, rapidly transmuting the Necron into a stone statue before blasting him apart.

There were others, these priest- engineers wielding strange highly advanced artifacts. Had he still been human Agmar might have been impressed, but now the Inquisitor wielded the Power Cosmic and such things were mere speedbumps to him. Agmar scoured the caverns searching for any more C'tan that might have lurked. Thankfully he found none, although he did find the chamber were the Nightbringer shard had been imprisoned before it has been released. He had destroyed that too.

The C'tan troubled him. As an Inquisitor in the Ordo Xenos information on their abilities and strength had been scarce, but they had already been tough enough when encased with a necrodermis on the battlefield, let alone fully unbound. The fact that there were more of them troubled Agmar.

He destroyed as much as he could of the Necron tombs below, aiming to completely annihilate their war machine. When that was finished he flew up to the surface and caused the ground to collapse on the tombs below, burying them forever.

* * *

Agmar flew over the city, the anti-aircraft guns now silent. He was alone in his thoughts, now allowed time for introspection. He had already saved this world, but there were still so many more in addition to his duties for Galactus.

That and he wondered if he was even human anymore. Galactus had included some extensive changes in his makeup. The idea of becoming less than human was sickening to a servant of the Imperium, however even he could not deny the sheer power he held.

Whatever the changes to himself, he still had a duty to perform and planets to protect. He looked down, noting the thousands of civilians and Guardsmen below and he marveled that he was once ever like them. Now he was so much more. Rapidly the Herald flew higher and higher out of the atmosphere.

Galactus would hunger and Agmar has some rather interesting Tau planets for him to check out.


End file.
